


Snow in Brooklyn

by Adriaak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :), ;), Also i just really like Brooklyn so that's where this story mainly takes place, Amaryllis (Red Rose), Blue Racer, Brokendown buildings, Clover (Green Rose), Description of scenery:, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Freesha (Orange Rose), Glen Westwood, India Racer, Jay Varmance, Kiki Kitsune (Riptide's GrandAunt) (Verra's Sister), Larkspur (Blue Rose), Leaf (Purple Rose) (Dead), Lioneye Nightingale, Mutual Pinning, Other Characters:, Peach Varmance, Post Season 7, Riptide Nightingale, Sorry California, Tafari Lightner, Taylor Nightingale, There are also creatures called Carbonexus that I created, There are also some villians that I made:, Thorn (Yellow Rose), Various References to the movie Top Gun, Verra Kitsune (Riptide's Grandma), You get the idea, Zack Darkner, Zazzd Liger (Aka Charlie), also there are various references to movies; shows; and books :P, but Brooklyn doesn't catch on fire every five seconds, i know there are alot of my characters in this story but that's what makes it even better, lot of rubble, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriaak/pseuds/Adriaak
Summary: "Maverick? Why Maverick?""Uh, duh! Maverick's the name of one of the main characters in Top Gun!""You mean the character played by Tom Cruz?""Exactly!"





	1. Tic-Tac-Crush

* * *

“Ha!” Veronica said, crossing out her line of red X’s.

 

“What? No way! You cheated V!” Lance said with a sigh. “How are you so good that this?”

 

“Skill.” Veronica said with a smirk.

 

Just then, Ina, and Ryan walked into the game room, followed by Pidge.

 

“Oh, hey guys!” Lance said happily.

 

“Hey Lance! Hey Veronica!” Pidge with a grin.

 

Pidge sat down beside Lance, and glanced over at the various Tic-Tac-Toe games that Veronica had won.

 

“Wow, you’re good.” Pidge said.

 

“Thanks!”  


“Looks like you wore Lance out just by playing Tic-Tac-Toe!” Nadia giggled, “I think you’re pretty good too!”

 

A small pink blush appeared on Veronica’s face. “Thanks..” She said, hiding her face.

 

James poked his head in the door of the game room.

 

“Hey Nadia, can you help me run some diagnostics on the MFE’s?” James said.

 

“Sure!” Nadia said, jumping up and following James out of the room.

 

Veronica watched as Nadia walked down the hallway and sighed. She turned her head when she heard Lance and Pidge giggling.

 

“What?” Veronica said.

 

“You _like_ her!” Lance teased.

 

“N-no! She’s my friend! I like her as a friend!” Veronica said, crossing her arms.

 

“Uh huh, yeah right! You always get flustered when she’s around!” Lances teased, poking his sister on the arm.

 

Veronica made a face, and Lance stuck his tongue out at her.

 

“ _All Paladins and MFE’s pleases report to the briefing room in 10 minutes._ ”

 

“Guess we’d better get going! See you there V!” Lance said running out the room, Pidge following close behind him.

 

Veronica sighed and laid her head on the table.

 

“You know we’re still here too.” Ryan said.

 

“Right! Uh- I’m gonna get going, see you two at the meeting!” Veronica said, waving to them as she walked out the door.

 

Ina and Ryan looked at each other. “You think she’s okay?” Ina asked.

 

“Probably not, but I think she’s gonna be fine.” Ryan said calmly. “Come on, we should get going.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Tango 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and Veronica chat with each other while they finish packing.

* * *

 

“Alright, thank you for coming. There have been several reports of leftover Galran troop’s activity coming from the broken-down ruins of what was once Brooklyn.” Sam said, “But there have also been reports of strange human-like creature roaming around that area as well. This is the only picture of these- _Creatures_.”

 

A blurry photo of what looked like a human girl, appeared on the screen. The girl looked normal, but when looked at closer, she had white bat ears, and what looked like black bat wings.

 

“Your job is to destroy the remaining Galran troops.” He said, “And if you see any of the _Creatures_ , capture one, so we can integrate them.”

 

“You will be going in pairs;” Iverson stated,  “And we will drop you off in your designated section. You are to report any activity, and your report must include photographic material.”

 

Sam pulled out a clipboard and started to read off the names listed on it.

 

“Ina Leifsdottir, you will be paired up with James Griffin. You will be tackling the area labeled Echo 9.”

 

Ina gulped. The pictures showed no signs of life, just crumbling buildings and rubble everywhere.

 

“Keith, you will be going with Hunk. You will be taking on the area labeled Lima 6.”

 

“I think we can handle it.” Keith said with a smirk.

 

“Lance, you will be going with Ka- Pidge. You’ll be taking on the area labeled Charlie 4.”

 

“Sweet! We can definitely handle it!” Pidge said with a confident smile.

 

“Shiro, you will be going with Matt. You will both be tackling the area labeled India 7.”

 

“Lastly, Veronica, you will be going with Nadia Rizavi. You two will be tackling the northern section labeled Tango 3.”

 

A small pink blush appeared on Veronica’s face.

 

“Tango 3 has had the most activity lately.” Sam stated, “So be careful.”

 

“Wait, what about Ryan?” Nadia asked.

 

“Ryan is going on a solo.”

 

“Isn’t that a little.. _Dangerous_?” Ina stated.

 

“I’ll be fine. You guys just focus on the mission.” Ryan replied.

 

“Okay! Get packed! You leave in thirty minutes!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Veronica packed all of the essentials. A first-aid kit, lots of bandages, some food; sticky rice and dumplings. She also packed a notebook with pens and pencils, in case she lost her tablet.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Veronica opened the door only to see Nadia standing there.

 

“Oh! Uh-uh hey Nadia!” Veronica stammered.

 

“Hey Veronica! Just came by to see if you needed help with packing. Iverson said that it’s going to be more than just a day’s trip.” Nadia said, plopping herself onto Veronica’s bed.

 

“Well, I got most of the packing done, and I’m just bringing an extra blanket in case we find anyone who’s stuck out in the snow. It’s said that it might snow while we’re up there.” Veronica replied, pushing her glasses up further onto her face.

 

“True. I’m bringing hot cocoa mix and a small kettle so we can make hot chocolate!” Nadia said excitedly. She got up from the bed and grabbed her backpack. “What else are you bringing?’

 

“Well, I packed a notebook with some pens and pencils in case I lose my tablet.” Veronica said folding her arms.

 

“Pfft. You and your tablet! It’s like you can’t live without it!” Nadia said, pushing Veronica’s glasses up onto her face.

 

Veronica’s face turned a a bright pink.

 

“Come on, it’s almost time to go!” Nadia said, grabbing Veronica by the hand.

 

This only made Veronica blush even more. She quickly grabbed her backpack and followed Nadia down the hallway.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Non-stop flight to Brooklyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James compliments Ina on her drawing skills.

* * *

The flight to Brooklyn wasn’t long. It only took five hours. However, for Ina, those hours seemed to take forever. Everyone else was asleep except for her and James. She was doodling in her notebook, a thing that she didn’t necessarily do all the time, though it took some of the stress out of certain situations.

 

James looked out the window of the cargo plane. Miles upon miles of dark sky, dotted with little white specks, along with a few dark clouds here and there. James leaned over and looked at the sketches that Ina was drawing. Pictures of flowers, the occasional dragon, and some cats.

 

“Wow you’re pretty good Ina.” He said with a reassuring tone.

 

“Oh! Uh.. thanks.” Ina said, surprised by James voice.

 

“You’re welcome. You can draw way better than I can.”

 

Ina giggled, and finished sketching a picture of a cat.

 

“By the way, what are your thoughts on this mission that we’re going on?” James asked.

 

“Well, to be honest, I’m kinda scared.” Ina stated. She looked down at her sketchbook 

 

James was surprised by this. Ina usually worked well under pressure. Maybe it was just the fact that they were going on a ground patrol rather that flying in the MFE’s. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, it’s just.. That there are those strange  _ Creature  _ like things? Not to mention the some leftover Galran troops! I’m just worried that something bad might happen to you- I mean, us, that one of us might get hurt, or even worse, one of us gets killed!” Ina said with a worried voice. 

 

Tears started to stream down Ina’s freckled face.

 

She suddenly felt something warm wrap around her. She felt safe with this warmth around her. She looked over and saw that James was hugging her.

 

“J-James! H-hey let go! You know I don’t like surprise hugs!” She said flusteredly, pushing him off of her.

 

James let go and grabbed Ina’s face. James stared into each Ina’s grayish-blue eyes for a minute before the space between them was closed by James with a quick kiss to the lips.

 

James quickly turned away to hide his face, which at this point was turning red.

 

Ina was speechless. Her jaw dropped to the floor, her eyes widened  in surprise, and her face turned bright red.

 

_ What the actual FUCK just happened _ ??? Ina screamed in her thoughts.

 

She turned around and looked back at her sketchbook. She closed it and tried to get some sleep. 

 

Now it seemed like this mission was just going to get ten times harder than she had expected.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chicken Dumplings and an Alien Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica talks about her feelings.

* * *

After they were dropped off at their designated location; Tango 3; Veronica and Nadia started out on their patrol.

 

Veronica snapped photos of the decaying and crumbling buildings, and anything else that she thought was interesting.

 

They had been walking for at least an hour, and the sun started to set. Nadia yawned impatiently. She was tired of just walking around taking pictures. She wanted something interesting or exciting to happen.

 

“Are you done taking photos yet?” Nadia complained, “We’ve been walking for hours!”

 

“We’re almost done. Stop complaining, you’re on this mission too you know. The best thing you could do is just keep watch for any Galrans or _Creatures_.” Veronica replied with a serious tone.

 

“Ugh! Fine..” Nadia groaned. She was extremely tired, and the only thing she had to eat was a cream-cheese bagel.

 

They walked a little bit further when Veronica stopped.

 

“What is it?” Nadia asked, before being shushed by Veronica.

 

“Shh! I think we’re being followed.” Veronica whispered.

 

“Are you sure?” Nadia whispered back.

 

“Yes I’m sure, now shush!”

 

The sudden sound of blasters made Veronica leap to the side, head on into Nadia. Nadia hit the ground and a sharp piece of metal stabbed her in the right arm like a knife.

 

“AHHhh!!” Nadia cried out in excruciating pain. She quickly grabbed her arm and tried to put pressure on the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

 

“Get down!” Veronica yelled, grabbing Nadia’s rifle and aiming it at the incoming galran troops.

 

She managed to take out about four, but more kept coming.

 

Just then, a black blur raced past them.

 

Veronica couldn’t believe what she saw. A wolf-like creature attacking all of the galran by itself! It took out the remaining galran troops and turned to look at Veronica and Nadia who were hiding behind a large rock.

 

Veronica was already tending to the wound on Nadia’s arm. She cleaned the wound with some water, and bandaged it the best she could. Nadia stood to her feet and looked at the creature; that was now laying on it’s side, breathing heavily.

 

“What is that?” Nadia asked shakily.

 

“I don’t know. But it just destroyed all of those galran troops!” Veronica said, picking up Nadia’s rifle and walking slowly toward the creature.

 

Nadia ran past her, carrying the first-aid kit.

 

“Nadia stop! We don’t know if it’s gonna hurt us too!” Veronica yelled.

 

Nadia didn’t care. She bent down to the creature. It was black, with a large golden fin on its head and a smaller golden fin on near the tail, it had golden feathers on the end of its tail, and a wavy golden stripe running along its body from the neck to the tail. The front paws had long sharp claws, and its hind paws had Velociraptor toe claws.

 

The eyes were what Nadia found to be the most intriguing feature. It had two almond shaped eyes on both sides of its head, and a blocky spiral pattern that started near the eyes and ended at the edge of the creatures mouth. The spiral was glowing a neon blue, and the eyes were glowing red.

 

Nadia examined the front left paw and found a wound. She started to bandage the entire leg when Veronica caught up to her.

 

“Nadia, what are you doing?” Veronica said angrily.

 

She turned and looked at Veronica.

 

“It saved our lives. So I’m going to return the favor.” She said with attitude.

 

She finished wrapping the paw and foreleg, when the creature started to get up. Nadia jumped back and watched as it towered over her and Veronica. The creature looked to be about 6 feet tall, and about 7 feet long. It lowered its head and sniffed Nadia, messing up her hair and almost knocking her glass off her face.

 

It looked at her hand, which was still holding the bandages, then looked at the leg that Nadia had finished wrapping.

 

“Nadia… slowly back away… from.. the creature…” Veronica said quietly.

 

Nadia started to back up slowly when the creature knocked her over backwards.

 

“Oof!” Nadia said as she hit the ground.

 

“Nadia!” Veronica yelled, but suddenly heard Nadia laughing.

 

The creature was licking her face, and Nadia was struggling to get it to stop; between the various amounts of laughter and slobber.

 

“Stop it! Stop!” She laughed.

The creature stopped licking her face and backed up. Nadia stood up and grind. Veronica walked up beside her.

 

“Woof!” The creature barked happily.

 

“So.. It doesn't want to kill us?” Veronica said.

 

“Of course not silly! It just wants to play!” Nadia giggled.

 

“But.. it’s so weird!”

 

Nadia turned and looked at Veronica. “Just think of it as a big dog! Just with sharp claws and a dinosaur tail!”

 

She turned back around and picked up a stick. “Go- FETCH!” She said tossing the twig.

 

The creature raced after the twig and brought it back; and Nadia giggled as she tossed it again.

 

Veronica took some videos of the creature. One of the videos consisted of Nadia attaching a harness to the creature and using some wood boards as makeshift skis, and trying to “Jet ski” while the creature ran. On the first try, Nadia was almost dragged across the ground, but then she got the hang of it.

 

After playing with the creature for an hour, it started to get dark, so Nadia and Veronica set up camp on the roof of one of the broken down buildings. Nadia tended to the fire, and Veronica prepared the food.

 

The creature curled up around Nadia, and Veronica handed her a plate of dumplings and her thermos; that was filled with hot chocolate.

 

“Thanks.” Nadia said. She started to eat the dumplings when the creature whined. She looked over and saw the creature giving her big puppy-dog eyes.

 

“Don’t worry! I made you a plate too.” Veronica said, placing a plate in front of the creature.

 

The creature ate happily, and so did Veronica and Nadia.

 

“So what are we gonna name it?” Nadia asked.

 

“Name what?” Veronica said confusingly.

 

“The creature dummy! What should we name him?” Nadia said, playfully punching Veronica in the arm.

 

“Hmm… Taffy?” Veronica said.

 

Nadia shook her head. “Hmm… too girly.”

 

“Well then I give up. I’m not very good with naming things.” Veronica said folding her arms.

 

Nadia rubbed the creature's head. “What about Maverick?”

 

“Maverick? Why Maverick?” Veronica asked.

 

“Uh, duh! Maverick’s the name of one of the main characters in Top Gun!” Nadia said cheerfully.

 

“You mean the character played by Tom Cruz?”

 

“Exactly!”

 

Maverick barked with approval.

 

“See? He likes it already!” Nadia said with a smile.

 

“Who’s a good boy? Mave is!” She said, giving Maverick a belly rub.

 

“Huh.” Veronica said quietly. She watched Nadia’s smile. Her lips looked like strawberry taffy, and her eyes- they were a pretty orange-yellow, and they shined like the embers coming from the fire.

 

Maverick fell asleep while Nadia and Veronica watched the stars.

 

“Wow. The stars are super bright tonight!” Nadia said joyfully.

 

“Yeah..” Veronica said, staring at Nadia flusteredly.

 

Nadia glanced over at Veronica, and Veronica quickly turned away, hiding her blushing face.

 

Nadia cocked her head to one side. “Are you okay Veronica?”

 

“Y-yeah! I’m fine!” Veronica stammered.

 

“Then why are you blushing..?”

 

“Probably because of the hot chocolate! You know… cause it’s HOT?” Veronica laughed.

 

It took a moment for the pun to get to Nadia, and when it finally did, the two of them bursted into laughter.

 

Their laughter started to die down, and Veronica leaned in towards Nadia, almost a centimeter away from her lips.

 

“Whoa, whoa! What are you doing!?” Nadia said, startled by the fact that Veronica’s face was extremely close to hers.

 

“Trying to kiss you!” Veronica argued.

 

“ _W H A T_?!”

 

“What do you mean _What_? You’re always flirting with me- and teasing me! I thought you liked me!” Veronica quarreled, “So what’s wrong with me kissing you?”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with it! It’s just- just..” Nadia stammered.

 

“Then what?”

 

“Well maybe I’ve never been kissed before!” Nadia yelled angrily.

 

Veronica was caught by surprise when Nadia yelled at her. Nadia usually never screams or yells at anyone when she’s mad.

 

Nadia turned and hid her face in her arms. Tears started to stream down her face. Why? Why was she crying? She didn’t know. A hand landed on her shoulder.

 

It was Veronica.

 

“Look.. I’m sorry that I tried to kiss you… I just… I just thought that you had a crush on me, because you know… you’re always hanging out with me, and you always tease me.” Veronica said with a sigh, “I’m sorry.”

 

Something snapped inside of Nadia. Not a physically, but emotionally. She quickly turned her head and wrapped her arms around Veronica’s neck, crashing her lips against hers.

 

Veronica could feel nothing but the warmth of Nadia’s lips on hers. They were incredibly soft, not to mention warm. Veronica wrapped her arms around Nadia’s waist, pulling her closer.

 

Nadia pulled away from the kiss, her face turning bright red after realizing what she had just did.

 

She had kissed a girl.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean too-” Nadia started to say.

 

Veronica pulled her close; close enough that Nadia could hear Veronica’s heartbeat through her shirt. All Nadia could feel was the warmth that was wrapped around her.

 

“It’s okay… It’s okay Nadia..” Veronica said, hugging her tighter. She then felt Nadia return the hug.

 

Veronica lossend her grip on Nadia and looked into her fiery-orange eyes.

 

“You know Nadia, you are pretty cute.” Veronica said with a grin.

 

Nadia blushed. “Thanks..”

 

Veronica got up and extended a hand towards Nadia. “Wanna go and cuddle by the fire?” She said, helping Nadia to her feet.

 

“I would love too.”

 

They spent the rest of the night cuddling together, and at the same time, Veronica added to her report.

 

The best photo on her report was the selfie of her, Nadia, and Maverick.

 

“Should we send a photo to the Garrison so they know that we’re okay?” Nadia asked.

 

“Yeah. We should send them this one.” Veronica responded, pointing to the selfie of her, Nadia, and their new alien dog; Maverick.

 

“Don't you think they’ll be worried that there's an alien dog in the picture?”

 

“Probably not. But let’s send the picture so that they know we’re okay, and not all things are bad.” Veronica replied, kissing Nadia on her cheek.

 

“Yeah. I don’t think they’ll mind.” Nadia giggled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Snow in Echo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Ina meet a very Mysterious "Person"

* * *

All James could hear was the sound of gunfire.

 

“Ina! Ina? INA!” James screamed.

 

James and Ina had taken heavy fire from some galran troops, and Ina had been hit on her side. They managed to take cover on the top of a building, but the galran troops were still roaming around, and James feared that they would find them, and that they would have no means of protecting themselves.

 

“Ina you’re going to be okay, just hang in there for me alright?” James quivered as he started to wrap her waist in bandages. Tears streamed down his face.

 

He managed to get the bleeding to stop, and the wound was fully bandaged, but Ina had passed out due to blood loss.

 

He cradled her in his arms as if he was a small child, cradling his torn stuffed animal.

 

“Ina.. I’m so sorry…” He cried quietly.

 

James laid out on his blanket and pillows near the fire, and placed Ina gently on the nest of pillows. He laid behind her, gently wrapping his arms around her waist, and fell asleep.

 

Two hours went by, and Ina’s eyes fluttered open. The entire left side of her body was extremely sore. She noticed the “nest” of pillows, and the fact that-  _ James was holding her in his arms _ ! Her face turned red,  _ This feels strange... yet, it feels so… Right… _ Ina told herself. She tried to move her arm, when James’s eyes also fluttered open.

 

“James?” Ina started to say before she was enveloped in James’s arms.

 

“J-James, are you alright?” Ina asked. She was confused. Why was he showing so much affection? Well, he  _ did _ kiss her on the plane ride here, but.. This was all so confusing.

 

James didn’t respond. Tears started to prick his eyes when he felt Ina’s arms wrap around him. 

 

“I-Ina..” James finally muttered, “You’re okay…”

 

“What’s going on? Where are we? What happened to the galran troops we were fighting?” Ina asked. So many question were pouring out of her mouth.

 

“None of that matters now. All that matters in that you’re safe, and you’re here with me…” James muttered, tears streaming down his face. 

 

Ina’s face turned bright red. She didn’t know what to say. James was holding onto her like his life depended on it, and he said that he was glad the she was with him; only him, no one else.

 

“Ina..” James said, his hand finding hers, and squeezing it tightly.

 

She looked up and was surprised to see his face centimeters away from hers. 

 

“Ina.. I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you.. This is all my fault…” James sighed.

 

“James.. It’s not your fault. Things just happen.” Ina said, trying to comfort him.

 

“No. You got hurt, and I thought I was going to lose you! It’s all my fault! If I hadn’t been so stupid in my choice in directions and listened to you; you wouldn’t be wounded and-” James ws cut off by Ina.

 

Ina had pressed her lips against his. James sat there, his mind was racing, and his face grew warm. He could feel her soft lips, and her freckled face. He put his hand up to Ina’s face and cradled her jaw; stroking her warm cheeks with his thumbs.

 

They both pulled away from the kiss, staring into each other's eyes, both panting heavily. James kept stroking Ina’s cheeks, but continued to stare into her grayish-blue eyes. He then pulled her closer and let her nuzzle her head under his chin.

 

“Ina..” James muttered. He bent his head down and kissed her on the neck. Ina shuttered but let him do it again.

 

“I love you, Ina Leifsdottir, so damn much..” He whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

 

“I love you too, James Griffin.” Ina replied with a grin, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

  
  


The two of them cuddled and chatted for the rest of the night, and in the morning it started to snow. James helped Ina into her coat, and Ina made James where his coat.

 

“You’ll get a cold if you don’t wear it.” Ina said, folding her arms.

 

“I’m not going to catch a cold. You know that’s just an old wives tale right?”

 

“I don’t care if it’s an old wives tale or not! You’re going to wear this fucking jacket WEATHER you like it or not!” Ina yelled, trying not to laugh at the pun she made.

 

“Are you kidding me-” James protested, “I am not wearing it. You need it more than I do!”

 

“PUT ON THE FUCKING JACKET!” Ina yelled.

 

“But-”

 

“No buts! Put it on or I’ll tell Hunk that you didn’t like his dumplings!” Ina threatened.

 

James giggled at the threat. Even when Ina was mad, it made her look even cuter.

 

“Ugh fine…” James sighed, putting on the jacket.

 

They managed to escape from the patrolling galran troops; because they were all destroyed.

 

“Whoa. This one’s got a huge claw mark on it’s chest.” 

 

“Yeah.. that’s weird. You think and animal did this?” Ina asked, examining the mark.

 

“Yeah, a really big one probably.” James said, “We should probably get moving. Take a picture for some evidence though.”

 

Ina snapped a few photo and followed James down an alleyway. The sound of tumbling rocks made Ina jump.

 

“You think we’re being followed by someone?” Ina asked anxiously, “I mean, those galran troops were the same ones that attacked us yesterday!”

 

“I doubt we’re being followed.” James said reassuringly. “Besides, if whatever killed those troops back there wanted to kill us, then they would have already. But they haven’t-” James stopped when he saw Ina shivering in place.

 

“Hey. Hey, hey, hey… Shhh… It’s going to be okay Ina. I’m here with you.” James said pulling her closer to his chest. 

 

“You know you can always hold my hand if you get scared, right?” James said, “Do you want to hold my hand?”

 

Ina nodded her head. James’s hand found hers, and Ina squeezed his hand tightly. James smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

 

Ina felt safe and relaxed whenever she was with James. She trusted him the most, and now that they were “Girlfriend, Boyfriend” thing; and if she thought it was too much, she could just tell James, and he would stop.

 

But that didn’t matter right now. She loved him, and he loved her; and that was all that mattered to her.   
  


The sound of more rocks falling made Ina yelp a little and pull herself closer to James.

 

James looked up. “Uh oh.”

 

“What is it?” Ina said quivering.

 

“Dead end. Whatever it is has us cornered or something.”

 

This made Ina’s legs shake so much that she could barely stand on her feet.

 

James turned to Ina. “Ina, it’s going to be okay. I will protect you from whatever is trying to hurt us-” He was cut off by Ina’s yelp in fear. He turned around to see a figure standing before them. They were wearing a red hooded cape; that even had sleeves; blue-jeans, a brown belt, and tall fur boots. 

 

Their face was shaded so James couldn’t tell who it was; for only their nose and mouth was visible.

 

“Who are you?” James yelled holding up his rifle, “Stay back!”

 

Now a pair of glowing eyes were visible; one was blue, and the other was yellow. The figure walked forward a little bit.

 

“I said stay back!” James yelled again. “I’m warning you!”

 

The figure extended it’s right hand towards James. James lowered his weapon, but pulled Ina closer to him.

 

“Who are you?” James asked again.

 

“Who. Am I?” The figure said slowly. “I. Am one of  _ Water _ .

 

“We mean no harm, we are only here on a mission!” Ina yelled.

 

“A mission? For what?”

 

“To investigate the strange sightings in this area!” She yelled again, before being shushed by James.

 

“Hmm.. “

 

James and Ina held their breath. 

 

“Then if you’re human, you’ll need someone who knows this area…” The figure said, removing the hood that was hiding their face.

 

Ina gasped.

 

“What is it?” James asked.

 

“T-that’s-That’s the same girl from the photo back at the Garrison!” Ina said astonishingly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Shadows and a New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan meets Blue; a creature who looks like she's from another planet; and they become friends.

* * *

Silence. Lots of silence.

 

Ryan was used to it; being the quiet kid who almost never spoke up, made him accustomed to the quiet.

 

But something seemed off.

 

It was quiet; Ryan expected that. But it was really quiet. Almost…  _ too quiet _ .

 

Ryan shrugged and kept walking. It was snowing lightly, covering everything in a thin layer of white.

 

The sound of shifting snow made Ryan stop. He looked in the direction of where the sound came from, then took another step forward. 

 

He heard the sound again. This time from behind him. 

 

He turned around, but there was nothing there.

 

Ryan saw something in the corner of his eye. There was a figure in a blue hooded cape with sleeves, ripped blue jeans, and a black tank top. The figure’s face was shadowed by the hood, and they weren't wearing any shoes.

 

Ryan turned around to face his opponent. The figure had a green velociraptor tail with a wavy blue stripe that was outlined with white running down it, and black velociraptor toe claws on their feet.

 

A pair of glowing yellow eyes glared at Ryan. Ryan lifted his rifle and pointed it at the figure. Immediately the figure got into a fighting stance.

 

“Who are you?” Ryan yelled in a demanding voice.

 

“I’m not telling you! Why the hell would I tell you my name?” The figure yelled back.

 

Ryan inched closer and aimed his rifle at the figure’s head. “Tell me, or I’ll shoot you.”

 

That’s when the figure teleported behind Ryan and “attempted” to attack him. Ryan was quicker though. He spun around and delivered an uppercut to the figure’s jaw. The figure flew backwards about two feet, and hit the ground with a resounding thud. Blood was dripping from the figure’s nose, plus, now Ryan could see their face.

 

“Oww…” The figure groaned. They glanced up, only to see Ryan aiming his rifle at them.

 

“Tell me, or I’ll shoot you. Final warning.” Ryan said in a grim tone.

 

“Okay, Okay! I’ll tell you! Just.. put the gun down!” The figure said in a terrified voice.

 

Ryan saw the fear in the figure’s yellow eyes. So, he lowered his rifle and put it over his shoulder. 

 

“What is your name.” Ryan asked.

 

“B-blue! Blue Racer!” She yelled frightfully. 

 

Ryan extended a hand towards Blue.

 

Blue covered her face with her arm, and closed her eyes in fear.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Ryan said calmly, “I want to help you.”

 

Blue looked back up at him, hesitated for a moment, then grabbed his hand, and Ryan helped her to her feet.

  
  


Ryan set up camp on the roof of one of the decaying buildings. He tended to the fire, and gave Blue an ice pack with herbs in it; to make the bruise on her chin go away.

 

“Are you alone?” Ryan asked, handing Blue a plate of dumplings.

 

“Yes, and no.” Blue responded between mouthfuls.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I’m scouting out this area for hostels; which I do on my own; but I live in a large camp with my friends and family.” Blue said, finishing her dumplings.

 

“Huh. Well, I’m here on a mission with my a bunch of my friends. We were split up to cover more ground.”

 

“That’s the worst idea ever.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, you don’t know if the Elder Carbonexus will attack you.” Blue responded.

 

“Carbo- _ Nexus _ ? What the hell is that?” Ryan asked. 

 

“It’s a powerful alien creature that can kill anything in an instant. However, if you’re able to tame one in some way; they’ll be incredibly loyal and a trustworthy ally.”

 

“Huh. But how did they get here? On earth?”

 

“That, I don’t know. But I could take you to our camp. Maybe my mom can tell you.” Blue said.

 

“That sound great! Are we going to leave now? I saw you could teleport.” Ryan responded.

 

“Well, I would be able to teleport if you hadn’t given me an uppercut to the chin.”

 

“Oh. Sorry about that. Sometimes the fight or flight instinct just kicks in.” Ryan said apologetically.

 

The two of them laughed it off, and Blue showed Ryan all of the cool trick she could do; Teleportation was one, while also creating shadow balls and firing them at debris.

 

Ryan did mention to Blue that he had a report that he needed help with, so Blue made funny faces while Ryan took pictures. Along with the pictures were a couple videos of Blue showing off her powers.

 

The next morning, the headed for Blue’s camp.

 

Ryan had no idea if James, Ina, Veronica, or Nadia were okay. He just hopped for the best and followed Blue.

* * *

 

Blue is 14 years old.


	7. Snowball fights and Selfies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Ina meet Riptide; who seems to be hiding something from them; and they try to cheer her up.

* * *

“It’s you! You’re the girl from the photo!” James exclaimed.

 

“What? What photo?”

 

James pulled up a holographic picture; the one from the Garrison.

 

“How.. how did you get this photo?”

 

“The Garrison gave it to us.” Ina explained, “Is it bad?”

 

“Well, did this- “Garrison” mention a name?”

 

Ina and James shook their heads.

 

“Oh thank god. Cause if they did you guys would be at my throat saying; ARE YOU RIPTIDE NIGHTINGALE?- wait. Fuck! I did it again!”

 

“So this photo is of you? And your name is Riptide?” Ina asked, approaching her slowly.

 

“Yeah… why?” Riptide questioned.

 

“Well, we were sent here on a mission to find some “ _ Creatures _ ”, and interrogate them!” James said, getting in front of Ina again.

 

“Well, if you’re looking for a “ _ Creature _ ” then you found one.” Riptide said.

 

“What do you mean-” James started to say, when Riptide took off her Aviator hat.

 

Two big bat ears popped up on her head. They were white with a navy blue stripe running across them, and the inside of the ears were pink. 

 

As for Riptide’s face, she had a band-aid on the right side of her jaw, and had two scars on the left side. Her face was covered in freckles, she had fluffy, short, black hair; what was unevenly cut on one side; and she had Heterochromia; meaning she had two different colored eyes. Her left eye was a bright yellow, and her right eye was a light blue; and the whites of her eyes were black.

 

“I’m a creature!” Riptide said happily.

 

“That’s.. Actually really cool.” James said.

 

The howl of some animal made Ina huddle closer to James’s chest.

 

“We should probably get going. Come on!” Riptide said, motioning for them to follow her.

 

They walked out of the ally and followed Riptide. There was an awkward silence between the three of them.

 

“I don’t think I ever got your names, what are they?” Riptide said, breaking the ice.

 

“Oh! Well I’m Ina, and this is James.” Ina said, wrapping her hand around James’s.

 

“So… are you two like a thing?”

 

This made Ina and James blush. How did she know they were holding hands? Riptide hadn’t even turned around to face them!

 

“Well.. um..” Ina stammered.

 

“First of all how do you know that we’re holding hands?” James said defensively.

 

“Um, it’s called  _ Echolocation _ ? It allows me to see everything that’s around me; even if I can’t see it.” Riptide laughed.

 

Ina was intrigued. Being able to see thing that others couldn’t? That was the coolest thing ever!

 

“So it’s kinda like radar in a way?” Ina asked intriguingly. 

 

“If that's what you wanna call it, then sure.”

 

They walked a little further, then took a break to catch their breath.

 

“So you grew up here?” James asked.

 

“Yeah, you know, before it was destroyed by the galra.” Riptide sighed.

 

“Did you ever go to the Garrison?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Did you ever go anywhere besides New york?”

 

“Eh. I’ve go to Mexico but that’s about it. My life long goal though is to travel the world.” Riptide laughed, “But, I’ll have to wait a little while, till everything goes back to how it used to be.”

 

Riptide sighed and drug her hand over her face.

 

“You okay?” Ina asked.

 

“Yeah. Just I’ve been scouting this area, and I haven’t seen my big sister in like;” Riptide counted her fingers, “Ten weeks.”

 

“Ten  _ Weeks _ ???”

 

Riptide nodded her head. “Yeah, after the galra attacked, her and I got separated.”

 

“And you haven't seen her since?”

 

She shook her head again.

 

“Wow. That must be.. Really rough.” James said.

 

Riptide shook her head. “No it’s not, I’m used to people leaving my life. It’s just..” Tears started to prick Riptide’s eyes. “You know what? Never mind. We need to keep moving.” Riptide said, getting up and walking a little bit further ahead of them

 

Ina and James looked at each other in worry. Sure they’d only known Riptide for like two hours, but; she looked sad, and they wanted to help her in any way they could.

  
  


They caught up to Riptide, and this time, Ina broke the ice; literally. She picked up some snow and shaped it into a snowball, and then hurled it at James.

 

The snowball it James square in the face. “Hey!” He shouted.

 

Riptide turned around figure out what all the commotion was about; only to see them chucking snowballs at each other. James hurled one in Ina’s direction; Ina ducked; and the snowball hit Riptide.

 

“Oh my gosh I’m sorry!” Ina stated. 

 

Riptide shook her head. “It’s fine, but James, you’re gonna have to try a little harder than that!” She yelled, picking up a huge ball of snow and hurling it at James.

 

The three of them had a lot of fun pelting each other with snowballs. They took lots of videos and pictures; one of Riptide’s favorites was a picture of her, Ina, and James. Riptide looked like she photo-bombed the picture, while in the background; Ina was just about to slam-dunk a large snowball onto James’s head.

 

After Ina slam-dunked him with a giant snowball, James tackled Ina into the snow, and playfully kissed her on the cheek. “James! James that tickles!” Ina laughed, as he continued to peck her freckled cheeks with kisses.

 

Their plan had work; partially. Ina and James had cheered Riptide up; but  Riptide still had her heart set on finding her sister.

  
  


They took refuge inside a crumbling building; mainly to escape from the freezing blizzard outside.

 

Riptide was passed out near the fire; mainly because they had been walking and throwing snowballs at each other the entire day. Ina curled up with James under a blanket, and they watched the embers from the fire fly up.

 

Ina nuzzled her head under James’s chin. “So.. are we.. you know… a thing?” Ina asked softly.

 

“If you want to, yeah… I guess so. I mean.. We kissed.. So I guess you’re my girlfriend now.”

 

“And you’re my boyfriend?”

 

“If you wanna call it that then, sure!” James laughed, pecking Ina on the cheek again.

 

Ina giggled softly as James pulled her closer to his chest. “You’re mine, and I’m yours.” James whispered quietly, kissing her hair softly.

 

“I know.” Ina said, pulling James’s face down to her level, and pressing her lips against his, “And I love you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder that; I have been drawing the pictures described in some of the chapters!
> 
> So keep your eyes out for any updates!
> 
> ;)


	8. Frostbite and Warm Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica, Nadia, and Maverick get lost in the snow.
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~**WARNING**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> ~ ~  
> ~ Part of this chapter contains Smut! ~  
> ~ ~  
> ~ Please read at your own risk! ~  
> ~ ~  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Other than that,
> 
> Feel free to give thanks to my friend; (She helped me write this chapter!)

* * *

The blizzard was coming down hard. Veronica, Nadia and Maverick were struggling to find shelter in the white-out conditions.

 

“You think we’re still in Tango 3?” Nadia yelled.

 

“I don’t know. The signal seems to be down! I can't get a reading!” Veronica yelled back. “ The important thing is that we should stick-” 

 

“Nadia? NADIA? NADIA!” Veronica yelled.

 

Veronica couldn’t see Nadia anywhere. Did she fall? Was she kidnapped? Did Maverick eat her? Actually,  _ where was _ Maverick? Veronica started having a panic attack. She was breathing heavily, and freaking out. The sounds of Maverick barking decreased her worry.

 

She ran in the direction of Mavericks barks, only to find that Nadia had passed out from possible hypothermia. Maverick was wining and nuzzling Nadia’s side; trying to get her to stand up. Veronica picked up Nadia with all of her remaining strength and cradled her in her arms; pulling Nadia close to her chest.

 

Maverick had disappeared  _ again.  _ Veronica had lost all hope of survival. They were going to die out here; in the freezing cold. Veronica could hear the news report scream through her head. 

 

_ BREAKING NEWS! Garrison cadets Veronica McClain and Nadia Rizavi found frozen to death in Brooklyn! _ Tears streamed down her face at the thought.

 

Then the loudest bark known to man broke through the snow. Veronica looked up to see Maverick and- some other figure; who seemed to be passed out as well.

 

Maverick guided Veronica towards a boarded up building. Veronica tried the door.  _ Locked _ .

 

Veronica stepped back. “Watch out! I’M GONNA KICK THE DOOR OPEN!” She yelled at the top of her lungs; in the most manliest voice she could manage.

 

Veronica kicked the door so hard that it flew off of the hinges, landing on the floor with a loud crash.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Watch out! I’M GONNA KICK THE DOOR OPEN!”

 

The loud manly yell startled Ina and James, and it even woke Riptide up. James grabbed his rifle and aimed it at the door, and put Ina behind him.

 

BOOM!

 

James lowered his rifle. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

There standing in the doorway; was Veronica, carrying the frozen body of Nadia; and behind them was a strange alien dog.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Veronica! Watch out! There’s an alien creature behind you!” James yelled.

 

“No! Don’t shoot him! He’s with us!” Veronica yelled.

 

James lowered his rifle.

 

“You’re alive!” Ina and James both yelped with joy.

 

“Not all of us...We have a problem..” Veronica said weakly. “Look.”

 

James look at the body of his friend, Nadia Rizavi, who looked like she was lifeless; but there was a little red lest in her cheeks.

 

“Oh my god Nadia!” James said trying to take Nadia from Veronica’s arms.

 

“I’ll take care of her! She’s just suffering from hypothermia! We need to get her near the fire!” Veronica said defensively, pulling Nadia even closer to her chest.

 

Veronica sat down close to the fire, while Riptide fixed the door back on it’s hinges.

 

“So what happened?” Ina asked, curling up with James; who was sitting beside Veronica.

 

“I don’t know. I think she just passed out from hypothermia, or she could’ve tripped- and-and..” 

 

Tears started to stream down Veronica’s face; fogging up her glasses. “If only I was there.. I could have helped her..”

 

James put an arm around Veronica. “It’s going to be okay Veronica. We’ll save Nadia.”

 

Maverick laid down behind the four of them, startling Ina and James. He nuzzled Veronica, and licked her face; trying to get rid of her tears.

 

“Thanks Mav…” Veronica sighed. “And thanks guys.”

 

Riptide laid the body of the other figure near the fire. She removed the mask and gasped.

 

“What is it? Is it your sister?” James asked.

 

“No. But it’s a friend of hers. His name is Razzd, but everyone calls him Charlie. But I always liked to call him Razzd.”

 

“Well maybe when he wakes up, you can ask him where your sister is.” Ina said cheerfully.

 

“Yeah.. Well, I’m gonna get some sleep. Just wake me when he’s up.” Riptide said, wrapping her wings around herself, like a blanket.

 

“Alright.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Razzd had woken up and Riptide was chatting with him in the other room on the building. She had set up another fire; just so they could talk in private.

 

“So she’s still alive?” Riptide asked.

 

Razzd nodded. “Yeppers. All she talks about is wanting to know if you’re alive or not. That’s why I’m out here.  _ She sent me to come look for you _ .”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ina and James couldn’t stop secretly kissing each other on the neck. They didn’t think Veronica would mind that they were together romantically, but they didn’t know how she would react. 

 

James kissed Ina on the neck again; and accidentally bit her.

 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Ina sighed breathlessly.

 

James quietly licked the same place softly, and kissed it as well. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. This made Ina giggle a little too loudly.

 

“What are you guys doing?” Veronica asked, some amusement in her tone. “Are you two already making out?”

 

Ina and James froze, their faces red with blush. 

 

“Well then, if you haven't, then you probably should!” Veronica giggled.

 

Veronica smirked before getting up, heading towards the direction of where everyone else’s voices were; Maverick following close behind her;  leaving the two in the room. Alone.

 

Ina was surprisingly the first to make a move, shifting in James’s hold until she was straddling him. Without giving any warning, she pressed forward, her lips meeting his in a soft flurry, while she threaded her fingers through the boy’s hair. 

 

To her surprise, James let out a breathy noise that only spurred the heat coiled in the base of her stomach. 

 

“Mmm,” Ina mumbled, her lips teasingly brushing against James’s. “You like that?”

 

James gasped as Ina shifted in his lap. “ _ Fuck yes _ .”

 

Ina’s face shifted, and James could only label the expression as predatory before-

 

_ Oh god _ .

 

Ina’s lips were doing  _ wonderful  _ things to James’s neck; sucking, biting, and kissing that  _ one spot _ near the juncture of his ear and neck, sending bolts of pleasure down James’s spine. Ina shifted once more, unconsciously pressing herself into James’s problem, to find another spot that would make James make that  _ lovely  _ sound that traveled right to the coil in her stomach.

 

James’s hands burned an imprint over her lower back, his left slowly sinking and moving to her thigh, while his right hand tightened as Ina nipped at James’s neck. 

 

Ina could feel  _ so _ much, and James sounded  _ so  _ good, and-

 

“GUYS YOU’RE UNDERAGE!”

 

The sound of Veronica laughing startled them both. Luckily, no one was in the doorway watching them-  _ Thank god _ .

 

Ina continued to nip at James’s neck. Suddenly she felt James grab her face, and press his lips against hers. In a flurry of heat, Ina opened her mouth just enough for James to slide his tongue in. 

 

All of the heat that was coiled up at the base of her stomach was let loose, and she wrapped her arms around James’s neck.

 

They pulled away from the kiss, James’s lips were swollen red from their make-out session, and a few “ _ Bruises _ ” on his neck.

 

Ina brushed her lips against James’s once more. “We should do that again sometime..” She sighed breathlessly.

 

“Yeah.. maybe later…” James sighed. He kissed her softly on the lips. The were soft and warm; not to mention a little wet; but Ina didn't mind. As long as she was kissing James, it made her world feel more  _ Complete _ .

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So you’re Riptide?” Veronica asked, still cradling the passed out, frost bitten Nadia in her arms.

 

Riptide nodded. “Yep.”

 

“And you’re Razzd?”

 

Razzd also nodded his head. “Yeppers.”

 

“Wait, so Riptide; how long have you been on earth?” Veronica asked.

 

“Ever since I was born. Except, I don’t remember by birth parents. I just remember living here in Brooklyn with everybody else. Everyone in Brooklyn knew me; “Seabiscuit” was my nickname.” Riptide replied.

 

“But did they know that you had wings? That you had ears?”

 

“Yeah. But they didn't mind. All they cared about was that I was one of them; no matter what I looked like.”

 

Riptide looked at her right arm. It was completely bandaged, and was usually hidden by her cape.

 

“What happened to your arm?”

 

“Nothing. If I told you, you would want to kill me.”

 

“Just tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone.” Veronica said with a smile.

 

“No.”

 

“But-”

 

“I said,  _ No. _ ” Riptide growled. “Now Razzd, do you know where Taylor is?”

 

“Like I said, she was back at camp, that was the last time I saw her. I’ll bet she’s still there, waiting for you to come back.” Razzd said.

 

“What camp?”

 

“Oh, the creatures came after the galra attacked to help this area. That’s probably why they sent you garrison folks down here.” Razzd said pointing at Veronica.

 

“You guess it. They said that there was a lot of strange reportings of a strange blue would creature with a snow leopard tail or something. Crazy right?-” Veronica started to say before she was cut off by Riptide.

 

“Did you say.. Blue wolf creature with a snow leopard tail?”

 

“Yeah? Why? Do you know them or something?”

 

“Yeah! That’s my grandmother; Verra Kitsune.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Cuddles and Confessions~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Lance talk about their feelings towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating this everyday like I was before!
> 
> I've been really busy making Christmas presents for all of my friends; and trying to pass all of my classes. 
> 
> (Pretty sure that I failed my Chemistry class but whatever!)
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry! My friend' is giving me writing advice; so this story won't be so rushed!
> 
> ;)

“Lance… there’s nothing here! Why even bother looking in all of the buildings?” Pidge grumbled.

 

“Because,” Lance said, scanning the area for any life-forms, “What if someone was hurt? We wouldn’t be able to help them.”

 

Pidge groaned as she took of her helmet. They had been walking for hours, with nothing in sight. No life forms; nothing. Just snow and crumbling buildings.

 

“Can we at least set up camp?”

 

Lance turned to look at Pidge. Her hair had little flakes of snow in it, making her look incredibly cute. Lance blushed a little, but turned back around.

 

“Not yet. We’re almost done looking around! After we’re done, then we’ll set up camp.” Lance said with a grin.

 

Pidge got flustered in a way that Lance thought was cute. Finally after walking for hours, they finally set up camp.

 

“Brr.. It so fucking cold! Why did they have to send us out here in the dead of winter? No wonder there’s nothing here! It’s too damn cold!” Pidge complained.

 

Lance sat down next to her and handed her a plate of food. “Hey.. don’t be a whiner! You have me here with you!”

 

Pidge looked at him and blushed; and Lance knew he had said something off.

 

“I-I mean! We’re here together! As a team!” Lance said, trying to correct himself.

 

“Y-yeah.. A team.”

 

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. 

 

They had been through a lot together, that was true, but it seemed that Lance had tried to flirt with her. Deep down inside, Pidge was genuinely touched by Lance’s earlier comment about them being here together.

 

“Here.” Lance took of his jacket and wrapped it around Pidge.

 

“Thanks Lance.. But won’t you get cold too?” Pidge said.

 

“Nah, I brought an extra jacket.” He said happily, ruffling Pidge’s hair.

 

Pidge giggled and and a small blush spread across her face.

 

They watched the fire in silence for awhile, so Pidge tried to break the ice.

 

“Um.. do you.. Uh.. Like me?”

 

Lance glanced at her in alarm. “What? Of course I like you! We’re best friends!”

 

The blush on Pidge’s face grew a bit more. “N-no! More than friends! Like- do you like me more than just a friend?”

 

“Y-yes? I don’t know, you're just making me more and more confused and-”

 

Pidge leaned over and kissed Lance on the cheek. Lance’s face turned bright red. Pidge hid her face in her jacket, while Lance sat there; his jaw to the floor.

 

Pidge glanced back up at Lance, and he glanced at her. Their eyes made eye contact, and Lance broke the silence between them

 

“Can I kiss you?” He stated, coving his blushing face with his hands.

 

Pidge blinked at him. “I-I mean.. If you want too- yeah…” She stammered.

 

“Um..ok..”

 

_ Alright Lance just take it slow…  _

 

_...geez why am I..so nervous? Just kiss the girl.  _

 

Lance’s hand found Pidge’s, and her squeezed it tightly.

 

_...It’s just Pid- _

 

Lance leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. His mind was racing; and his heart was racing.

 

_...Wow. ...Her lips are so...soft... _

 

They pulled away from the kiss, their faces red with blush.

 

Pidge giggled. “You’re cute.”

 

“So are you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. The Color of Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! He he he eh he he he....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Man I suck at updating my Fan-fics.

* * *

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE’RE LOST?” Hunk yelled.

 

Keith groaned. “We’re not lost. We just need to get to higher ground, come on.”

 

Hunk followed Keith to the top of another decaying building. Snow was falling, so they set up camp on the floor below the roof.

 

While Keith rolled out their sleeping bags, Hunk prepared the food and got the campfire started. Keith sat down on his sleeping bag, grumbling about something under his breath.

 

Hunk set a plate of steaming hot plate of dumplings along with a cup of hot cocoa down in front of Keith.

 

“You okay?” Hunk asked, sitting down beside him.

 

Keith lied and nodded his head. Hunk knew he was lying.

 

“You don’t look okay.”

 

“I.. I don't know. All of this war shit has gotten me all worked up! I'm so tired of it all-!” Keith ranted, but was cut off when he felt a hand on his own. He looked over and made eye contact with the other boy.

 

Hunk looked at him, his bottom lip began to tremble, because Keith was squeezing Hunk’s hand gently. Keith suddenly felt the urge to do something he never thought of before. He shifted his body, making the other boy yelp with surprise.

 

“Keith-!”

 

Hunk suddenly realized that Keith was now in his lap straddling him- his iridescent purple eyes staring into his.

 

“May I kiss you?” Keith asked, leaning in towards Hunk.

 

Hunk gulped and shifted his gaze for a second. “I-i Yes? I mean.. No- Oh I don’t know!” The boy stammered.

 

Hunk’s stomach was churning with butterflies- and his mind screamed when he replied with- “Y-yes.”

 

Keith smiled, and cupped Hunk’s face, slowly leaning in towards him. Hunk closed his eyes so that he wouldn’t pass out- because his heart was racing a hundred miles a minute and-

 

Keith’s lips made contact, and all of Hunk’s fear and anxiety seemed to melt away. God his lips were soft, and they tasted like chocolate- most likely due to the hot cocoa he gave him. Keith brought his hands up and began stroking Hunk’s cheeks as they pulled away, their breathing quickened.

 

“Wow.” Hunk gasped.

 

“Are you okay with that?” Keith mumbled softly.

 

Hunk nodded his head, and rolled onto his back, pulling Keith onto his chest. “Yeah. I think I really love you.”

 

“Me too.” Keith laughed, before both of them dozed off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
